1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for printing digital picture image data obtained by picture image recording, a picture printer used for carrying out the method, and a recording medium recorded with a program used for the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in the APS (Advanced Photo System), photographing information such as the date of photographing has been recorded magnetically on a film upon photographing a picture image. The magnetically recorded photographing information has been read and added to digital image data as tag information upon obtaining the digital image data of the picture image by reading the film. Furthermore, in the case of a digital camera, photographing information (hereinafter referred to as "recording information") has been added to digital image data and stored in a memory of the digital camera upon recording the digital image data obtained by picture image recording.
The above recording information has been printed on the back of a picture print for example, and used for managing or ordering prints. However, what kind of recording information is printed, and on which part of a picture print the printing takes places, has been determined rigidly by a function of a camera or a laboratory system, or by giving a detailed oral instruction upon ordering a picture print.
A variety of needs must be considered regarding the format of recording information print. For example, in the case of a picture for us in a photo contest, recording information printing is generally not desired on the surface of the picture print. In another case, printing of not only the date of recording and a title, but also recording conditions such as lens data or exposure may be desired. For such reasons, it is obviously inconvenient that items to be printed on a picture print or positions thereof are fixed, or desired printing format is not obtained unless a detailed instruction for each frame is provided. Therefore, a method to easily instruct a printing format is needed.